


Me, You

by Serenhawk



Series: Cockles in the Wild [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Cockles Cooperative, Cuddling & Snuggling, Darius and Jensen do like each other...really, Frottage, Jensen POV, M/M, Pillow Talk, Polyamory, call back to the break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9905417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenhawk/pseuds/Serenhawk
Summary: Misha stays over, and a big overnight snowfall means Jensen's call is pushed back, leaving them with a rare Vancouver morning to themselves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This began after a discussion in a writer's chat about whether fanfic ever works in the first person. After declaring I was on Team Nope, because I'm contrary and had writer's block, I decided to try A Narrative Experiment.  
> This is what happened.  
>  
> 
> This is a work of fiction. No disrespect intended to those whose names are used.
> 
> Thanks to my cantaloupe BrielleSPN for the last minute beta.

 

 

 

“Dude, get back in here. You're faffing around.”

 

“Faffing? Is that a made-up word?”

 

“No!” 

_Is it? Well it's a goddamn word now._

_Actually fuck you, my Nan used to say it._

 

“You sure, Jen? Sounds like you just made it up. An enterprise I fully support, by the way—” _Misha I love you, but shut up, take off your dumb clothes, and come back to bed._ “—and ' _faffing'_ is a satisfying word, whatever the fuck it means. I’m officially adopting it forthwith.”

 

 _Christ, you giant dork._ “It means dicking around, dipshit, and... I'd rather you were dicking around in here with me, if ya know what I mean. C’mere Mish. The laundry can wait. Just wear something of mine home.”

 

“Well, when you put it like that— ” _FINALLY_ “ —scoot over.”

 

“What? Get in yer own side.”

 

“My side will be cold by now.”

 

“Well who's fault is that?”

 

“It was the lesser of two evils... than to leave you un-caffinated.”  

 

 _Touché.  "_ And now my payment is the cold side of the bed?”

 

“No. Your _reward_ is to warm me up.”

 

_Asshole._

_Hard to argue with that._

_Fine._

“Okay. Alright, but don't disturb my warm air pockets.”

 

_Quit laughing at me._

_Actually don't quit. Ever. If you ever stop I— Motherfuck your feet are cold._

 

“Jesus, Mish.”

 

“What?”

 

“You're freezing.”

 

“It's colder than a witch’s tit out there—” _Don’t tell me the heat’s on the fritz again. Not today._ “—and before you ask, I turned up the heat. It should improve by the time we have to get up.”

 

_Ya know it should freak me out that you read my mind but it really doesn’t.  I don’t know how it even happens but it happens way too often, like that time—_

 

“You and your ' _airpockets'_. Dani and I we’re discussing this just the other day. Among other endearing quirks of yours.”

 

 _Fuckers the both of you. Wait, when were you two talking?_   “What?! Warm air preservation is a valid concern.”

 

“Only when you’re always the last one out of the bed.”

 

“If you have a point Mish, make it.”

 

“I’m not complaining - merely making an observation.”

 

_Whatever._

_How about we just snuggle. We_ never _get to do this and we have, what... two hours. Two whole hours where we don’t have to be anywhere. Fuck, one day we’ll be able to do this whenever we like. And not when outside is ass-deep in snow. Ya know what we need a vacation together. Somewhere warm, like...Tahiti. Yeah. Tahiti sounds perfect. You and me, long white beach. We can swim and snorkel. I can catch us dinner while you meditate or some shit. We can drink all night and fuck all morning and never have to get out of bed all week if we don’t want. A week, leave everyone behind, just us. Fuck. Let’s do it—_

 

“Tahiti.”

 

“What?”

 

“Um, we should go one day. You and me.”

 

“Ooo-kaaay.”

 

“Just thinking out loud. Nevermind.”

 

“No, I like it. A South Pacific getaway sounds great right about now. It’s a deal.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“I’d offer to shake on it but I don’t want to compromise your delicate warmth containment system.”

 

“Fuck off.”  _Misha stop wriggling. Why are you so wriggly? You're worse than the kids sometimes. Goddamn watch where you’re putting your hands! Your fingers are cold as fuck._

 

“Sorry.”

 

“You’re not.”

 

“It’s just... you’re so warm—”  _I’d give it all to you, if I had to. You know that._ “—but, I probably should. Soon.”

 

“Should what?”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

“What? No! We have— I won’t get a call before ten, and you don’t have to be home for... how long?”

 

“Darius’s flight gets in at two. But the roads might be hairy and I need to go home first.”

 

 _Fucking Darius._ “You’re going to leave our bed on probably the one snow day we'll get just so you won’t _maybe_ be late? It won’t kill him to have to wait ya know.”

 

_God that sounded whiny._

_Fuck it._

 

“Jen—”

 

“C’mon, Dmitri. I’m not going to see you for a couple of weeks, and you’re going to be hangin’ with him the whole time.”

 

_Why are you getting up— Dude, airpockets! Whoa, why are you looking at me like that? Oh, kissing, okay... this outcome is good. Hey, I wasn’t finished—_

 

“Your jealousy is cute.”

 

_Babe, don't patronize me. You know it's not about that._

 

“He's the one who's jealous.” _Crap, that sounded petty. Let's just... stop staring at me. Can we lie here and forget his name came up. Skip straight to getting each other off. That works._

 

“He is...somewhat. Don't let it bother you.”

 

_God your eyes are fucking blue. Blue blue blue._

 

“Nah, I'll never be through atoning to him. It's just...mildly irritating.”   _Mish for fuck's sake stop looking at me like_ you _need to apologize. I can't…I'll never not be sorry for what I did to us. I was the fuckup._

 

“He is inherently protective of me. I'm sorry.”

 

 _Shit._ “Uh-”

 

_Why can it still feel like this. It’s been years... the fear doesn’t make sense. But the silver in your eyes may as well be shards of steel my heart impales on and it’s me, it’s all me. Thank fucking God we came out of it. And Dee, she was the one--I owe everything--I love—_

 

_Shit. Stow the guilt trip Ackles._

_Look at him._

_Say something._

 

 _“_ Yeah. I... ah, I've noticed by the way he pisses a circle around you.”

 

_Ah that’s better. Laughing is good. Especially when you mean it... you get that crinkle, the one right beside your nose—_

 

“Like you don’t do the same thing.”

 

“What? Do not!” _Okay I do, but I don’t give a shit._

 

“You do. You’re just more subtle about it. It’s okay, by the way - I’m not averse to water sports.”

 

_Gross, you perverted bastard. And that winky smile should be illegal. You can't wink for shit but it's cute as fuck._

_Let’s... can’t we just make out and put the last five minutes of conversation behind us? You’re much warmer now... oh and your hair is a little longer at the back finally, I can really get my fingers though and while we’re at it just let me flip... that’s better, now you’ll have to fight to go anywhere. Although you can because yeah I could wrestle if you want. Okay it’s ON... don’t... hey! Watch your fucking knee dude, nope... ah try and get out of that... mm-mmm the taste of defeat is sweet in your mouth and hey you—_

 

“Wait, why do you taste like cookie?”

 

“Is that a complaint, Jensen?”

 

“Not sure yet. Did you cheat on me with a cookie?”

 

“I _may_ have.”

 

“When _?”_

 

“When I was waiting for your coffee.”

 

“But… where?”

 

“Your kitchen.”

 

 _Huh._ “I have cookies?”

 

“You weren't aware?”

 

“No, Captain Obvious. You spend more time here than I do, Mish.”

 

“That's… a little sad. Stop pouting.”

 

“I'm not.”  

_So what if I am._

 

“You are. And you know that shit won't work on me.” _Bullshit._ _You're smiling; that smile when you’re trying to hide it, and all the lines around your eyes tighten. And that sigh is totally fake. I should know - you have an impressive catalogue of sighs and that one is 100% for show._

 

“I can go get you one. But if I get up again, I’m not getting back in bed. It’s me, or a cookie. Choose wisely, Ackles.”

 

 _Oh that’s how you want to play it? Fuck you. I don’t even want a cookie. But whatever._ “Hmm. This is a serious decision. Lemme think about it.”

 

_I can pretend too. I have a lifetime of practice._

_So I’ll just lie here and— your heart is loud. Like_ really _loud. Should it be that loud? It’s nice. I could go to sleep again, that rhythm is the perfect lullaby. Now I know why the babies will always sleep here. Is it some womb flashback? Does that make it weird now, that I want to sleep here, just listening? It’s because I love you, right? Not some Freudian shit. Added bonus: it’s close to your nips. And okay fuck talking no more talking ‘cause nipples and you have the best nipples in the world I mean just look at them, I just wanna—_

 

“Jen—”

 

“Mmm?”

 

“What are you doing?”

 

 _Seriously?_   “What do you think, genius.”

 

_They’re perfect. Shape and texture and the way they squash and pop between my teeth I can just—_

 

“Ow!”

 

“Want me to stop?”

 

“Are you starting something?”

 

 _Fuck yes I’m starting something._  "Mmhmm." _Which part gave it away? My mouth? Or my dick rolling into life against yours because damn, now I need you— I want you to come. Wanna come with you._

 

“Just so we’re clear. Shit, you’re—”

 

_I’m what, Mish? I can do that again._

 

“Hhnn. Christ, you’re a fucking menace.”

 

 _Takes one to know one._ “I'm taking that as a compliment.”

 

“Tha— unn….that’s fair.”

 

 _‘kay I’m gonna start again from the top ‘cause the drag of your cheek when your earlobe is in my mouth is the best and god I love your neck the space between your jaw and your collarbone is my favorite landscape it always tastes like_ you _so very you and I could spend all day here I swear and hey I might just mark you up today ‘cause yeah I’m that petty—_

 

“Fuh—Jen...”

 

_See your mouth says one thing but your eyes say different you want me to and fuck I might just send you home with bites all over you like right here next to that hollow and all the along the ridge of your clavicle and then underneath your nipple where it always makes you jump and Vic won’t mind she’ll probably laugh at me but I don’t give a fuck I just want that dick Darius to see how much of you you give me which is more than I deserve I know that but fuck I’m greedy when it comes to you and you’re crap at hiding that it turns you on even though you try 'cause you talk a good game about this whole sharing thing and you hate being owned but fuck Mish I see that look in your eye sometimes when I surrender everything that look that has you split down the middle so I can see right into you and I know I KNOW there’s a part of you that’s just for me only ever for—_

 

“Jen. Here.”

 

“Mmm?” _What? Sure I love sucking your fingers in my mouth god yes your fingers inside oh you want them really wet your palm too okay now I see where you’re going fuck yeah your hand is perfect there this is...fuck...more...right now more._ “Um, you want me to get something better?”

 

“No. Don’t want you getting ahead of me.”

 

 _Newsflash Mish, wrapping your goddam hand around my dick like that is_ not _putting my brakes on oh... both of us, yeah that..that's...mm—_

 

“Jus’ want you, and me. You good?”

 

_Fuck yes. And you know it._

 

“‘m'good.” _Keep going. Yeah...yeah, slow…..fuck, you tease._

 

_Shit, you... uh... okay what the fuck happened to slowing this down you... you... never gonna last when….stoptoosoon...stopstopstop._

“Jesus.” _You’re evil._

 

“You need a minute?”

 

_No but I’m gonna take a minute just to get you back for that smirk in fact I’m gonna ignore you and go back to working my sweet way down here so hungry don’t mind me your hips were made for teeth marks anyone ever told you that? I’m sure they have like al-fucking-dente and good you’re shivering now serves you fucking right and no you can’t push me closer to your cock ‘cause there’s all the skin on your thighs just ripe for a mark I’ll never understand why the most perfect skin on the human body is here but here it is and God I remember the first time I nipped at you here and how you squirmed for me ‘cause it’s goddamn hard to make you squirm but even that power means fuck now I need to taste you I gotta—_

 

“Fuck.  Je— Jens...”

 

_Nothing sweeter than when you can’t fucking talk. ‘cept maybe that drop on my tongue._

 

“...m’ere. Need you.”

 

_Yes’sir_

_I mean I was gonna swallow everything you had but if you want to chat fine God look at you I love how you hunger when I worship you even though you get self conscious with the attention you always have to give more back than you get I know you feel selfish when you really aren't Misha you deserve—_

 

"Mish—"

 

"Shh, just come for me."

 

_Oh you don't wanna talk that's fine yeah fuck thank you right there we feel so good together so fucking good  fuck… love you, love you too much... right there, so fucking good... look at you—_

 

_Fuck_

 

_Oh_

 

_Fuck_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Jesus, what the hell was that._

_Eight fucking years and you still hit me out of nowhere._

 

“You okay, Jen?”

 

“Umm-” _I’m fucking aces. I just need a minute,_ “-yeah. I mean we’re a fuckin’ mess...you?”

 

_Mish._

 

_Misha - say something._

 

“Mish?”

 

_Blue blue blue._

_Why are you looking at me like that, like you might break. You came just as quick as I did and it sure that was intense and it snuck up on me but— that...that’s a strange smile. And it makes the scar stand out on your lip, the one that always makes me sad._

 

“That was a spectacular 'O' face you pulled.”

 

_Fuck you, now you’re just covering I can tell and I hate it when you deflect.  
_

 

“Whatever."  _Talk to me._ "You didn't answer me.”

 

"I'm fine. More than fine. Just...caught off-guard."

 

"Mmm." _Okay I'll take your word for it but I'm not convinced— now you’re trying to distract me stroking my hair like that but yeah sure it’s working. We have what...a good five, eight minutes before we go from hot mess to sticky cold mess so I’ll just spend it right here with your heart because it's so fucking loud._

 

“I guess it was worth me staying.”

 

_Yeah I love you too, asshole._

 

_You can stay longer._

 I _wanna stay here._

_I don’t wanna be anyone else today or you to go off and fix the world or whatever I just wanna be me and you be you and be me with you because that’s when I’m me._

 

“Don’t let me keep you.” _Just five more minutes._

 

“Stop sulking.”

 

“I’m _not!"_

 

_Stop laughing. You make a crap pillow._

_I love your laugh.  
_

 

“I should go. It’s not for lack of wanting to lie here with you all morning in an increasingly tepid pool of our own bodily fluids, trust me.”

 

_Always._

 

_Fine. I’ll move._

_Ew._

_Now I’ll have to do laundry._

_Hey, don’t think you can go without kissing me—_

 

 _Okay_ now _I want that cookie.  
_

 

 

_Alright, go. But I’m going to resent you for the next forty five minutes._

 

“Love you.”

 

_Hmm. Forty one minutes, fifteen seconds._

 

_Duuude, AIRPOCKETS!_

 

__

 


End file.
